


Sleeping Beauty

by highlytrainedfangirl



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 2x03, Angst, I'm Sorry, M/M, Parabatai Lost, episode fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 22:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9518147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highlytrainedfangirl/pseuds/highlytrainedfangirl
Summary: Magnus' thoughts as he tries to wake Alec.





	

Perhaps old age was making him foolish, sentimental. Perhaps he should never have let himself become so attached so quickly.

Recent events had already effected Magnus more than they usually would. For some reason this one shadowhunter was able to amplify every single emotion. The small spark of interest became a vibrant display of a thousand fireworks. The ache of losing him hollowed his heart in a way such a short lived relationship never had before. The innocent fluttering in his heart when Alec had kissed him was something he thought he'd long lost the ability to feel.

The soul-shattering pain of seeing his Alexander lying unconscious before him was unbearable. 

He knew, _he knew_ , he shouldn't have let himself fall so easily for one man. He'd guarded his heart so carefully for over a century. Maybe it should have stayed that way.  
A shadowhunter’s job was dangerous, it was nothing but risks.  
Magnus knew that and let himself fall anyway.

Alec was so caring, so selfless. He readily sacrificed himself for his family without a second thought. He was prepared to give himself up to save his brother. He didn't see the worth of his own life.

But Magnus needed him. He needed him there, by his side, and he didn't care who Alec was prepared to die for. No one was worth it to steal away his Alexander. He'd barely even had him. Their relationship was still hesitant, barely there, yet full of hope and happiness. He couldn't let this go. 

Not yet.

Not ever.

“Come back. Come back. Please, come back.” The hoarse whisper carried every inch of pain he felt.  
“I'm all out of answers. I've tried everything. Except…” _This isn't waking Sleeping Beauty with a kiss._  
It wouldn't work, he wasn't naïve enough to believe that, but he couldn't stop himself from leaning forwards and softly kissing the corner of Alec’s mouth. His lips were cold and motionless and kissing them felt so wrong. It didn't feel like his Alexander.  
The body stretched out on the sofa remained frozen.  
A helpless sigh passed his lips.  
_Please come back to me. I need you here._

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm like two weeks late.
> 
> Magnus' scenes are killing me this season... 
> 
> So there's a lot more fics like this to come.


End file.
